Microphone
Microphone, labeled The Loud and Proud, is a female minor one-time character on Inanimate Insanity and a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed with The Grand Slams. She is voiced by Hailey Chapman. Appearance Microphone is a dark grey wireless microphone. Her button is on her chest area, while she has a light grey collar around her "head". Another collar appears near her flat bottom area. Personality In the start of the season, Microphone began as one of the most level-headed newbies. She is upbeat, kind, and especially open to meeting others. Mic's energetic temperament makes her a determined and competitive contestant who aims to try her hardest and do well in challenges. However, most of Mic's positive attributes are usually overshadowed by her spontaneous loud voice, which can annoy others easily and view her more as a hindrance than a good ally. Despite this, Microphone initially is proud and holds herself in high regards. Microphone is generally outspoken and honest about her opinions, noting that Soap's pizza looked unappetizing in "Cooking for the Grater Good" and affronting Dough in "A Kick in the Right Direction". She also appears to be easily irritated by others who disrespect or mock her, most particularly Cheesy, and often dismiss others' criticisms. Microphone's honesty can make her impulsive and lose control of her actions, often causing her to mess up in challenges or insult others. However, she begins to reflect on herself and attempts to practice self-restraint. In "Theft and Battery", it is revealed that Microphone keeps a secret diary where she writes her inner thoughts. In her passages, Microphone becomes self-critical and writes about her personal struggles, particularly losing challenges and irritating others. After Taco learns of Mic's strife in "Rain On Your Charade", she offers her a deal to help in challenges and lead her on a more definitive yet fraudulent path to victory. Microphone is reluctant at first but agrees to secretly align with Taco. Microphone begins to warily obey Taco's mischevious plans for victory, which start as harmless cheating in "Mazed and Confused". The plans eventually prove to be at odds for Microphone, who disagrees with Taco's endorsement for violence against others in "Kick the Bucket" and vouches for alternative means of mental manipulation. Official Site Bio Abilities Microphone is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Voice Amplification: Microphone can significantly amplify the volume of her voice. This can occasionally be strong enough to cause pain to others. ** Sound Waves: With high amplification, Microphone can produce sound waves that are powerful enough to move objects. She may use this to her advantage, such as screaming to move a ball to hit the target in "Kick the Bucket." * Enhanced Hearing: Using the gain knob on her back, Microphone can hear faint noises from far distances. This is first showcased at the end of "Everything's A-OJ", but is primarily used in "Mazed and Confused" and on in order for Microphone to communicate with Taco. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Microphone. Voice Actors *Hailey Chapman (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia *Despite her famous yelling ability, microphones don't make any sound at all, they just input sound. *Microphone is the only Inanimate Insanity II Contestant to appear in season 1 once, Fan and Cheesy are also II 2 competitors but appeared in a season more than once. *Microphone is the first female contestant to appear in a season that they didn't compete in. *In season 2 her design changed from the way she looked in the season one finale. *Microphone is the third tallest contestant on Inanimate Insanity. *Microphone is the only contestant still in the game that's voiced by a female. *The voice actor for Microphone, Hailey Chapman, and the voice actor for Soap, Kacie Chapman, are sisters. Coincidentally, Soap and Microphone are friends. Gallery Click here to view the gallery. Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:The Grand Slams Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by a unique person Category:Season 2 Contestants